Joyas de Sangre
by Deih
Summary: Un mundo apartado de la realidad, olvidado por los humanos y transformado en mitos y leyendas que, según dicen, están sacados de la imaginación mortal. Criaturas sin lazo aparente entre sí, teniendo el simple objetivo común de obtener las Joyas sangrientas.
1. 1

**[Actualizado, 2016]**

 **Disclaimer:** DRAMAtical Murder no me pertenece. De lo contrario, Noiz gemiría más.

 **Nota:** Estoy re-subiendo lo que alguna vez escribí sobre este fandom. Este fic tendrá continuación al igual que **Entre Role Player's** , historia que también edité de forma decente.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Entró a su habitación, azotando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. No podía creer que sus padres no le dejaran hacer algo tan simple como salir con su único amigo. A sus diecisiete años era la primera vez que se sentía tan irritado. Ellos se creían lo más genial del mundo, pensando que con un chasquido podrían conseguir todo lo que quisieran.

Qué equivocados que estaban.

Observó el lujoso cuarto con el ceño fruncido, a veces ese era el problema. Ser millonario tenía su lado positivo y su lado negativo, oscuro.

En el pasado nadie de la familia, con excepción de su hermano, se preocupaba por él. Podían matarlo tranquilamente que ni el vecino se enteraría. Salía a cualquier hora, no miraban sus calificaciones ni hacían el esfuerzo por acercarse más a su segundo hijo. Hasta que… Theo falleció en un atentado.

No conocía los detalles. De hecho, nadie los conocía, tan solo sus padres sabían todo; sin embargo, al segundo día de lo ocurrido, éstos ya estaban de lo más normal del mundo, como si no hubieran perdido a uno de sus hijos.

Noiz tenía apenas quince años cuando aquello sucedió, y no solo fue el peor día de su vida, sino que fue el comienzo de toda su pesadilla. Sus _grandes padres_ no dejaban de controlarlo, de ver cómo iba en el colegio, a dónde salía o, mejor dicho, ni siquiera le dejaban poner un pie fuera si no era para estudios. Lo tenían encerrado como si de un inválido incapaz de defenderse se tratara. Y, si quería salir al jardín, diez o más guardaespaldas estaban en las sombras, observándolo. Porque claro, ahora era el maldito heredero.

No entendía por qué tanta precaución por unos simples ladronzuelos que cumplieron su objetivo al asesinar a su hermano hace años. Aunque ya estaba comenzando a sospechar que sus progenitores ocultaban algo mucho más grande.

Parpadeó varias veces al escuchar que tocaban la puerta de la habitación, sin darse cuenta se había quedado parado en medio de ella, recordando el pasado.

Con irritación, se quitó el gorro que lo caracterizaba y abrió.

—¿Qué? —preguntó de mala manera.

—L-lo siento No… Noiz-sama —la voz temblorosa de la sirvienta empeoró el humor del mencionado. Está bien que no fuera sociable, pero tampoco se trataba de un monstruo para causar tales reacciones—. Sus… sus padres han dicho que saldrán de urgencia a un viaje de negocios, los… guardaespaldas lo cuidarán desde que entra hasta que sale de la Institución y… ¡AH! —un grito de terror y susto escapó de la garganta de la joven, el rubio había dado un puñetazo en la pared.

—Llamaré a Aoba, déjenlo entrar, ¿entendiste? —no hizo falta agregar nada más, la sirvienta asintió varias veces y salió disparada hacia la planta baja.

Volvió a adentrarse a su cuerpo, encendió la luz y le envió un simple mensaje al Seragaki: _Ven ahora_. Podría enviarle tan solo un texto en blanco y Aoba iría enseguida.

Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento, eran amigos desde que había llegado a Japón. Él era el único que estuvo siempre a su lado, aún más que su propio hermano. El único que lo vio llorar y supo cómo animarlo… Sí, una partida en la play en la que Aoba fue humillado más de una vez.

Soltó una carcajada al recordar eso, desde aquel día el Seragaki había comenzado a practicar con la promesa de que, en algún momento, le ganaría.

Se acostó en la cama justo cuando la puerta volvió a sonar, ya sabía quién era, por lo que tan solo soltó un sonidito a modo de respuesta, estando demasiado cómodo como para levantarse.

—¿Podrías abrirme verdad? ¡Vago! —la voz del mayor resonó en la habitación.

—Gastaría demasiada energía —respondió Noiz, soltando un débil bostezo. Aunque pronto éste se cortó, al sentir como un gran peso caía en su estómago dejándolo sin aire—. ¡AUCH!

—Una pequeña venganza —se burló, acostándose a un lado de Noiz. Después de todo, era una cama matrimonial.

—No sé qué tienes en ese bolso, ya pareces una mujer llevándolo a todos lados —chistó, quitándosela de encima y tirándola por ahí sin remordimientos.

—¡Claro que no soy una mujer! —indignado, Aoba se reincorporó y le lanzó una almohada en la cara.

—Oye, desde que llegaste me estás maltratando. Te denunciaré —una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro al momento de devolverle el almohadazo, pero tal vez lo hizo un poco fuerte, porque el Seragaki perdió el equilibrio y terminó cayendo de la cama.

—AH, ¡TE ODIO! —chilló, apuntándolo acusadoramente. El alemán ya no se aguantó, soltó una carcajada que hizo sonreír a Aoba. Después de todo, ese era su objetivo, que sonriera— Bien, deja de burlarte ya, niño. ¿Por qué me llamaste? —cuestionó, sobándose la espalda. Ugh, la caída le dolió. Lo que tenía que hacer por la amistad.

—Quiero recorrer la mansión —contestó con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Te duele mucho?

—¿Qué? ¿Recorrer tu propia mansión? —una clara mueca de confusión se formó en su rostro— No me duele tanto; más importante, ¿por qué quieres hacer eso?

—Las sirvientas deben estar a punto de irse, a mis padres no les gusta tener extraños durmiendo aquí por más que sean del personal. Los guardaespaldas siempre están afuera, nunca van a entrar a menos que noten algo extraño. Además, mis queridos y amados padres —rodó los ojos con sarcasmo—, se han ido de viaje y creo que ocultan algo. Quiero ver si encuentro alguna cosa en esta casa. Es enorme, algo debe haber, ¿cierto? —mientras hablaba, se iba vistiendo de negro. Era su mismo estilo pero de tinte oscuro, con guantes sin dedos y una capa cubriendo su espalda y parte de su cuerpo. Dejó una bolsa a un lado de su amigo para que hiciera lo mismo, ya sabía que no se negaría.

—Será divertido —sonrió ligeramente, aunque la mueca confundida no desaparecía del todo—. ¿Hace falta vestirnos de negro? —cuestionó, observando inseguro las prendas.

—Sí, porque después saldremos. No les pienso hacer caso —bufó, apoyándose en la pared—. ¿También tardarás en cambiarte mujercita?

Aoba le sacó la lengua a modo de respuesta y, sin más preámbulos, se vistió. Era exactamente lo mismo que Noiz llevaba puesto. Apenas ambos estuvieron listos, abrieron la puerta lentamente. Todo estaba apagado, eran las diez de la noche y la servidumbre ya se había retirado.

Caminaron sin prisas por los pasillos con una linterna en mano, si prendían aunque sea una luz uno de los guardaespaldas entraría para asegurarse de que era Noiz, y no les convenía que los vieran vestidos de esa manera.

El alemán movía cuadros, jarrones y todo lo que encontrara, siendo imitado por Aoba. Le hizo una seña para que avisarle que bajaría a la última planta, tal vez allí encontraría algo.

Así, el Seragaki quedó sin compañía, caminando en la oscuridad de la residencia. Un trueno resonó y apretó la linterna por instinto, la mansión de Noiz podía ser tenebrosa cuando quería.

 **[…]**

Suspiró, dejando el cuadro nuevamente en su lugar. ¡No encontraba nada! O, mejor dicho, no sabía exactamente lo que su amigo quería encontrar en su propia mansión.

Se abrazó un poco en un pobre intento de darse calor, todo estaba pagado y afuera la lluvia era terrible por los ruidos que se llegaban a escuchar. Hacía mucho frío, pero aun así, apuntó con la linterna en todas direcciones para seguir con su búsqueda, encontrando una puerta enorme.

Si era sincero, no tenía idea de dónde estaba ubicado. Al no ver bien y estar rondando sin rumbo fijo, ni siquiera sabía lo que había bajo sus pies.

—No pierdo nada con intentarlo —murmuró, caminando lentamente. Posó su diestra en el pomo de la puerta e intentó abrirla.

—Está cerrada —una voz fría se escuchó detrás de él.

Con el corazón en la boca y ahogando un grito, Aoba volteó rápidamente.

—N-noiz…. ¡Me asustaste! —se quejó, intentando controlar su respiración.

—Lo siento —mentiroso, la sonrisa en sus labios le decía claramente al Seragaki que no lo sentía.

—Algo raro está pasando, ¿te has dado cuenta? —cuestionó, mirando hacia todos lados con la luz del artefacto como guía. Su expresión lucía preocupada.

Noiz no respondió al instante, sino que se acercó a la puerta quitándose uno de sus piercings.

—Lo sé —habló luego de un rato, la entrada ya estaba abierta.

Aferrándose al brazo del rubio como si de eso dependiera su vida, entraron al despacho del padre de Noiz. Todo era normal, la típica oficina millonaria. Llena de libros, un enorme escritorio y una lujosa computadora.

Primero, se acercaron a la estantería de ejemplares. Alumbrando con la linterna, comenzaron a tocarlos y a moverlos para ver si había algo fuera de lo normal.

—Recuerdo… —habló Aoba, moviendo un pesado libro— Que tu padre re prohibió entrar aquí.

—Es por eso que quise entrar —fue lo único que pronunció, suspirando al no tener éxito.

No hablaron por un buen rato, hasta que un libro resbaló entre los dedos del Seragaki, provocando un ruido sordo. Alarmados, observaron la puerta en silencio, a la espera de que algún guardaespaldas entrara; sin embargo, nada ocurrió.

Un suspiro aliviado escapó de los labios de ambos.

—Noiz… ¿esto es una llave? —cuestionó Aoba. Entre las páginas del ejemplar, el brillo dorado de un objeto se dejaba ver.

El alemán la tomó. No la conocía y un grabado extraño había en ella.

—Sigamos moviendo los libros, tal vez haya algo detrás —luego de decir aquello, se dirigió hacia otro estante.

No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, los libros eran tantos que parecían jamás acabar.

—Este es un escondite como de películas —musitó Aoba con una mueca pensativa—. Noiz, dame la llave.

Arqueando levemente una de sus cejas, el alemán asintió, entregándosela. El Seragaki apuntó con su linterna el escritorio y, una vez se acercó a él, comenzó a examinar cada uno de los cajones y sus cerraduras hasta que… _Oh sorpresa_ , uno de ellos encajaba a la perfección con la llave del libro.

—Lo sabía, los grabados solo eran una distracción —asintió Aoba satisfecho. Noiz, del otro lado de la habitación, aún le observaba confundido.

Luego de abrir el cajón, un botón negro apareció ante sus ojos. Con algo de duda, y temiendo alguna especie de trampa, lo presionó. Por unos momentos no ocurrió nada, mas luego de unos segundos las estanterías comenzaron a moverse con fuerza.

Se levantó con sorpresa, corriendo hacia Noiz sin llegar a creerlo. Cuando los estantes terminaron de separarse, una pequeña caja dorada quedó a la vista, parecía poseer luz propia.

El alemán se acercó para tomarla y verificar qué era; sin embargo…

— _Les recomiendo no hacer eso._

Una dulce voz resonó en la habitación, y tanto Aoba como Noiz voltearon alarmados, sin ver nada realmente.

— _Todas aquellas criaturas que creían inexistentes, están detrás del contenido de ese cofre. Si lo que hay en él se fusiona con ambos, aquellos seres estarán detrás de sus vidas._

Apuntar con la linterna no era suficiente, ¿Quién era?, ¿A qué criaturas se refería?

—¿Y tú quién eres? Si eso es verdad, ¿por qué nos ayudas? —cuestionó el rubio con molestia.

— _Porque Master estará en peligro si toca eso._

En un parpadeo, frente al Seragaki apareció un lindo joven de blancos cabellos y ojos rosas que destilaban dulzura. Llevaba puesta una túnica negra con medusas rojas en los bordes, un sombrero oscuro con una cinta alrededor y un bastón en su mano derecha. Mientras, en la izquierda se podía apreciar un brillo del mismo color que la sangre, era un anillo.

—¿Mas…ter…? —repitió el peliazul, entrecortado por la sorpresa y confusión.

— _Mi nombre es Clear. Soy uno de los magos de alto rango y estoy al servicio de mi Master_ —luego de decir aquello con ese tono tan melodioso, se alejó. Fue ahí cuando Noiz notó que estaba flotando, y que su figura era completamente transparente, como un holograma— _. No se asuste, Noiz-san. Me veo de esta manera porque no estoy aquí realmente, solo es un hechizo. He sentido a Master en peligro, y no puedo permitir eso._

—Creo que te has confundido —musitó el alemán, tomando el cofre.

— _¡NO!_ —a pesar del grito del mago, Noiz abrió la caja.

 **[…]**

Los rayos surcaban los cielos como si de simples nubes se tratasen, la lluvia era tan intensa que cualquier humano podría salir lastimado por su causa; sin embargo, a dos sombras no parecía importarles, puesto que caminando bajo la luz de la Luna de aspecto tenebroso, les era indiferente.

—¿Has sentido eso? —cuestionó una de ellas, frenando de golpe al sentir el choque de energía.

—Es una de las joyas. O tal vez… ¿dos? —musitó la otra. Un destello rojo se dejó ver en la oscuridad, eran sus ojos. Su largo cabello era entre negro y azulado, mientras una cicatriz surcaba parte de su rostro. Unos filosos y peligrosos colmillos se asomaron por sus labios, al momento de pronunciar palabra.

— _Koujaku-san._

Frente a ellos apareció la figura de Clear, en un simple hechizo como siempre. Con los magos muy pocas veces podías hablar en persona, ni siquiera las criaturas sabían el por qué de ello.

—Clear —Koujaku se inclinó un poco a modo de saludo. Como el vampiro pura sangre que era, sabía con quién ser educado con quien no.

La sombra que lo acompañaba retrocedió hasta quedar detrás del vampiro, su rostro no se veía al tener la cabeza inclinada con su capucha puesta. Aunque si Clear lo deseaba, podía verlo sin problemas.

— _Necesito un favor. Supongo que lo ha sentido, dos de las joyas han sido liberadas._

—¿Liberadas? ¡¿Acaso un HUMANO las tomó?! —la sombra que hasta entonces había permanecido callada, levantó la mirada con molestia, dejando ver unos amenazantes orbes azulados.

Clear pasó por alto el tono de voz, después de todo era uno de los magos más tranquilos e inocentes que cualquiera podría llegar a encontrar en ese mundo desconocido para los humanos. Es por eso que Koujaku le tenía aprecio, era tan sincero.

— _Así es. Son dos humanos, y uno de ellos es mi Master._

—Entiendo la gravedad de la situación al estar tu amo involucrado, pero no entiendo en qué deseas que te ayude. No me interesa mucho el tema de las joyas, eso es para los débiles que creen que algo material los hará respetados —respondió el pura sangre con desinterés. Al ser un día de lluvia horrendo no había tenido muy buena suerte con la _cacería_. No mataba personas, solo bebía lo suficiente y borraba sus recuerdos; sin embargo, en días como esos se le hacía difícil y aquello lo irritaba.

—¿Tu amo es un humano? ¿Del mago más fuerte de esta parte del Reino? —incredulidad, ese fue el tono de voz que utilizó el acompañante del vampiro.

—Ryuho, cálmate —musitó Koujaku. Clear era muy tranquilo, pero no podía asegurar que siguiera siéndolo si su compañero seguía refiriéndose al amo del mago de aquella manera.

— _Koujaku-san, necesito que los saques de allí. Estoy demasiado lejos, incluso más lejos de aquí. Estoy seguro que no fuiste el único que percibió la energía, ya que son dos de las cuatro joyas_ —el tono de voz del albino fue frío, una mirada de advertencia fue arrojada hacia Ryuho.

Koujaku formó una mueca pensativa. Al ser un vampiro de clase alta, no le interesaban mucho los asuntos de los humanos; pero Clear lo había ayudado cuando estuvieron a punto de asesinarlo, y muchas veces más.

 _Tal vez…_

 **[…]**

Un rayo de luz iluminó la habitación, el hechizo de Clear se rompió y ambos jóvenes salieron disparados en direcciones contrarias.

—¡Ugh! —el alemán soltó un quejido, chocando contra el escritorio.

—¡Ah! —y Aoba le imitó al impactar contra la dura pared, cayendo de frente al suelo con un fuerte dolor en su pecho.

Noiz se levantó con dificultad, la caja dorada dejó de emitir su brillo y su interior quedó completamente vacío, como un cascarón. No sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido, pero sentía su cuerpo muy pesado, como si estuviera cargando algo.

Observó al Seragaki, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y se apretaba fuertemente el pequeño, como si estuviera sufriendo. Pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaban a deslizarse por su sien y sus jadeos cada vez se hacían más fuertes, dificultosos, le costaba respirar.

—Ao…ba… —musitó de forma agónica, acercándose lentamente a él hasta quedar arrodillado a su lado.

Con dificultad, lo volteó suavemente, encontrándose con los ojos dorados de su contrario. Solo algo se distinguía en su mirada:

Dolor.

Su pecho se oprimió al pensar que eso era por su culpa. Nunca lo había demostrado, pero él era como su hermano, su padre, su madre, su todo, y no lo quería perder.

Cuando estaba por intentar ir por ayuda, un estruendoso ruido se escuchó y las ventanas estallaron en miles de pedazos. Los libros comenzaron a caer, abriéndose en una página al azar y los rayos iluminaron todo con más potencia, como si estuvieran al tanto de la situación.

 **—¿Y se supone que estos mocosos tienen las joyas en su interior?** —la voz áspera y seca de un ser asqueroso se escuchó en medio de tanto alboroto.

Noiz volteó, mas no tenía nombre para un ser tan monstruoso. Con más de dos ojos en su cara —¿se le podía llamar así? —, filosos dientes e innumerables cicatrices por si inhumano cuerpo. Y no venía solo, dos seres idénticos estaban a su lado cual fieles seguidores.

—A-ah…¡Ugh! —un quejido escapó de la garganta de Aoba, provocando que el alemán volteara a verle alarmado.

No tenía idea de lo que hablaban aquellas cosas, tal vez era en lo que sus padres estaban metidos, no lo sabía. A diferencia del Seragaki, él solo se sentía muy cansado, no comprendía por qué su amigo estaba así y eso comenzaba a desesperarlo.

 **—Bueno, no hace falta que respondan** —otra criatura se carcajeó, no había tanta diferencia en su voz.

 **—No se preocupen** —agregó la otra, mostrando la hilera de afilados dientes en un intento de sonrisa **—. Tan solo los abriremos para sacar esas preciosidades.**

Haciendo un hoyo en el suelo con cada paso que daban, comenzaron a acercarse, y Noiz deseó por primera vez que esos malditos guardaespaldas estuvieran allí; pero tal vez era el karma, ya que no oía a nadie acercarse.

Un veloz relámpago pasó a un lado del rubio, atravesando el cuerpo de una de esas cosas, dejándola fuera de combate al instante. El alemán volteó sorprendido, encontrándose con el mago que anteriormente les había advertido.

— _Volverá a regenerarse_ —avisó alarmado, Koujaku tardaría un poco más en llegar y su Master estaba sufriendo— _. No puedo hacer verdadero daño si no peleo cuerpo a cuerpo._

 **—¡MALDITO MAGO!** —gruñó uno de los acompañantes, haciendo ademán de vomitar al soltar una especie de líquido de su garganta hacia Clear.

—Cle…ar… ¡AH mmh! —apretándose aún más fuerte la zona del corazón, Aoba cerró sus párpados fuertemente, no podía más.

Noiz le miró preocupado, mas no pudo hacer ningún otro movimiento. Sus ojos copiaron las acciones ajenas al cerrarse, el peso invisible que sostenía era tanto que no lo soportó, cayendo inconsciente a un lado del Seragaki.

— _¡Master!_ —gritó el albino, justo cuando aquella criatura lo atravesaba; sin embargo, no le hizo ningún rasguño, fue como si el ataque hubiera pasado de largo. Y qué bueno que así fue, ya que era una especie de ácido potente que ya estaba haciendo la pared añicos.

—Oh, ¿llegamos tarde? —la voz divertida de Koujaku se dejó escuchar. Se encontraba parado en el marco de la gran ventana junto a Ryuho, que mirada la escena con desagrado.

A una velocidad mortal y con sus peligrosos colmillos más expuestos, el vampiro rompió el cuello de una de las criaturas, mientras Ryuho atravesaba el corazón de otra. Claro, si a esa masa negra podía llamársele así.

El otro ser que comenzaba a levantarse luego del ataque de Clear, fue asesinado por ambos a la vez, ya que aplastaron su cabeza de un solo puñetazo. No eran más que criaturas de nivel inferior, para suerte los de clase alta aún no habían llegado.

—Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí, se están acercando más —informó Koujaku, quitándose los guantes ensangrentados al igual que su acompañante.

— _Master está tomando de mala manera la entrada de la joya a su cuerpo, es como si estuviera luchando de forma inconsciente para quitársela. Eso es…malo, podría detener su propio corazón_ —la voz del mago era una asustada, siempre había cuidado de su Master en las sombras y ahora estaba sufriendo frente a sus ojos, ¡Maldito hechizo!

—Lo llevaremos a la mansión y lo mantendremos allí. Clear, será mejor que llegues rápido, no quiero meterme en toda esta estupidez —resopló. Lo había ayudado, pero no tenía intenciones de meterse en una batalla por un par de mocosos.

El albino solo asintió, deshaciendo el hechizo y desapareciendo de allí. Koujaku tomó a Noiz y Ryuho a Aoba, debían irse rápido si no quería que les vieran.

 **[…]**

Camino a la gran residencia, apartada de todo ser humano, pudieron sentir varias presencias dirigirse hacia la mansión del alemán. No podían creer cuántas criaturas eran capaces de perder los estribos por aquellas cosas. Aunque debían admitir, que eran muy poderosas.

Al ser vampiros, su velocidad y fuerza eran anormales, por lo cual no les quitó mucha energía cargarlos hasta donde vivía el pura sangre. Lo que sí los irritó, fue el tener que esconder su presencia de todas las especies. Por suerte estaban enfocados en llegar rápidamente al lugar, de lo contrario la mayoría habría sentido el aroma de los jóvenes que cargaban.

Una vez estuvieron a salvo en la estancia, llamaron a los sirvientes —que más bien eran fantasmas— para que se encargaran de lo demás y, de paso, mandaron a llamar a la bruja Tae. Les haría falta la ayuda de sus artes en todo ese embrollo.

Koujaku era uno de los vampiros más respetados, pero no el único. A pesar de tener a su disposición a uno de los magos y brujas más poderosos no podía confiarse para nada, puesto que existían otros clanes imponentes que también les hacían competencia.

En su clan, _Beni-Shigure_ , solo estaban los pura sangre, magos, demonios y brujas con mejores habilidades. Y entre las encantadoras, se encontraba una de las más antiguas: Tae. Seguramente ella podría atender al joven de azulados cabellos en lo que Clear llegara.

Suspiró con cansancio, no solo no se había alimentado, sino que también se había metido en aquello.

—¿Seguro? —logró escuchar la pregunta de Ryuho cuando cerró sus párpados en busca de tranquilidad. El vampiro ya se había quitado la capucha que denante llevaba, dejando ve un tatuaje que cruzaba uno de sus ojos, era una cruz. Irónico para uno de los de su especie.

—Está por amanecer —fue su única respuesta antes de levantarse y dirigirse a su habitación, esperando que Tae pudiera solucionar aunque sea una parte de ese problemón—. _Ese mocoso…tiene buena sangre_ —pensó, relamiendo ligeramente sus labios. El aroma que emanaba la sangre del alemán aún estaba latente en sus fosas nasales; sin embargo, logró contenerse, creyendo que aquello se debía a que no se había alimentado esa noche.

Ryuho observó cada movimiento de Koujaku hasta que se perdió entre las sombras del oscuro pasillo.

—Aún eres un niño —musitó con fastidio, decidiendo irse a dormir también.

 **[…]**

Sus párpados fueron abriéndose con lentitud, para su suerte, la habitación solo estaba iluminada por algunas velas, por lo que no hubo luz potente que lastimara su visión.

Intentó levantarse; sin embargo, el sentimiento de que tenía una piedra encima no desaparecía, obligándole a tirarse nuevamente en el cómodo colchón.

—Despertaste —la voz femenina hizo que ladeara su cabeza hacia la derecha, encontrándose con una anciana de cabellos rosados y verdes orbes que denotaban fiereza.

—¿Dónde estoy? —cuestionó Noiz, su tono siendo más débil de lo que imaginó.

—A salvo. Al parecer tu cuerpo combinó a la perfección con la joya, no sabría decirte si eso es bueno o malo —respondió la bruja, paseándose por la habitación con un libro en mano, provocando que su capa tan oscura como la noche ondeara con cada movimiento.

—¿Joya…? ¿Dónde está Aoba? —recordando todo de golpe, intentó incorporarse de nuevo; sin embargo, esta vez no solo sintió cansancio, sino que un agudo dolor le golpeó tan fuerte que cayó nuevamente con una mueca adolorida.

—Él está bien, por ahora. He hecho uno de mis conjuros para calmar su resistencia. Debo decir que tu amigo es muy peleador, al parecer no está dispuesto a dejar que un intruso se apodere de su cuerpo, para bien o para mal —por la forma en la que se expresaba, se notaba la admiración que sentía. Realmente nunca creyó que habría un humano con semejante resistencia ante una de las joyas sangrientas—. No te muevas mucho, fue una combinación exitosa y es por eso que debes reposar —dejó el libro en una silla y se acercó a Noiz, colocando su diestra en la frente de éste para, seguidamente, recitar un cántico antiguo, apartándose al terminar.

—Ugh… ¿C-conjuros? ¿También eres una especie de maga? —comenzaba a dormirse, ¿qué demonios le había hecho? Estaba demasiado perdido, esperaba que lo que le dijo haya sido verdad y que, en unas horas, ya estuviera con sus energías renovadas.

Una suave risa de diversión escapó de la garganta de la mujer.

—Soy una bruja —suspiró—. Se nota que los humanos nos han dejado en el olvido —terminó de responder, notando cómo el alemán iba cayendo al mundo de los sueños lentamente—. Será mejor que estén preparados, esto no será fácil —murmuró.

Dicho aquello, Tae salió de la habitación, dejando al chico completamente dormido. Cuando iba camino a la mansión, había sentido la presencia de algunas criaturas y hombres lobos. Eso, sin contar con que ya era de día.

—Me pregunto si lograrán salir de esto —susurró, desapareciendo en un destello morado. Ciertamente, sería divertido ver el resultado de todo aquello. Aunque el chico peliazul ya se había ganado su respeto, tal vez los ayudaría en caso de que precisaran su poder.

 _Ese solo era el comienzo de la batalla._


	2. 2

**[Actualizado, 2016]**

 **Disclaimer:** DRAMAtical Murder no me pertenece. De lo contrario, Noiz gemiría más.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Se removió con molestia, sintiendo las suaves frazadas deslizarse por su cuerpo con el movimiento. Sentía su pecho palpitar ardiente, como si tuviera una enorme herida que debía ser tratada urgente.

—Dem-demonios —jadeó medio adormilado, presionando la zona y soltando un quejido al instante, estaba demasiado sensible.

—Master… —otra voz se dejó oír en la habitación, más clara y sin interferencias.

Aoba dirigió su mirada hacia el origen de aquel sonido, encontrándose con aquel mago que había intentado advertirles.

—Estás… —calló, se sentía demasiado débil como para formular bien las palabras. Además, su cabeza le daba vueltas, no sabía si seguía despierto o aún dormitaba, siendo aquello un sueño.

—Sí, estoy aquí —esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, Clear se acercó a la cama, sentándose en el borde de ésta—. ¿Se siente mejor, Master?

El Seragaki se quedó observándolo sin responder, en persona era mucho más hermoso de lo que había creído. Sus ojos rosados emanaban ternura y fortaleza, su traje lo hacía ver poderoso a pesar de las divertidas medusas rojas en los bordes y su cabello se notaba realmente suave.

Al enfocar bien su mirada, notó que en su mano derecha aún sostenía aquel bastón. Un segundo, _no_. Se equivocaba, y bastó ver mejor para saber que, en realidad, era un báculo. En la punta poseía una esfera que cambiaba de azul a rojo de forma constante, como s los colores estuvieran luchando por ver quién sería el tono definitivo.

Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió la mano ajena en su pecho, la misma en la cual tenía el anillo rojizo. Entrecerró sus párpados y un gemido lastimero escapó de su garganta.

—Veo que no —murmuró, su tono siendo uno de disculpas; sin embargo, no quitó su siniestra del lugar, sino que comenzó a acariciar la zona lentamente, como si quisiera calmar su dolor. Aunque sus verdaderas intenciones eran verificar que su corazón estuviera bien.

—N-no…Cle-Clear… —volvió a removerse con agonía y, en un acto inconsciente, tomó la mano del mago con la intención de apartarlo, pero…

—¿Master? —llamó confundido. Le había detenido, mas no lo había soltado.

Aoba empezó a moverse suavemente hasta quedar acostado de lado, en posición fetal. Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios, a la par que cerraba sus párpados con lentitud, apretando aún más el agarre de ambas manos, entrelazando sus dedos de forma inconsciente. Estando juntados de esa manera, el dolor había desaparecido.

—Solo…un minuto… —musitó, su respiración acompasándose, se estaba durmiendo.

Clear exhaló, terminando de entrelazar sus deditos tímidamente con los de su Master, inclinándose con el objetivo de dejar un pequeño beso en su frente.

—Yo creo que eso se llama abuso.

Antes de si quiera poder rozar la tersa piel de Aoba, una voz burlona resonó en la habitación, deteniéndolo. Se incorporó con algo de pesar y ni siquiera se molestó en voltear, puesto que ya conocía ese tono.

—No es abuso —contradijo, su gesto y manera de responder haciéndolo ver como un berrinche infantil.

Observó al ser que había hablado, un _simple_ gato de blanco pelaje. Sus ojitos escarlata brillaban peligrosos y la mueca que estaba haciendo era parecida a una sonrisa, una sonrisa lo suficientemente burlona y terrorífica como para molestar al mago.

Con pasos rápidos y a una velocidad que cualquier felino normal envidiaría, el animal se acercó a la cama y, de un ágil movimiento, se subió a ella, sentándose del lado contrario al Seragaki.

—Bueno, realmente no me importa. Mi ama me ha dicho que vigilara a este chico —comentó de lo más casual, lamiendo una de sus pequeñas patitas como si estuviera hablando del clima.

—¿Tae-san? —cuestionó Clear con confusión. Era algo difícil de creer que una de las mejores brujas se tomara la molestia de enviar a su demonio acompañante a vigilar a un simple humano. Aunque para el albino era mucho más —su preciado _Master_ —, para ella no, por lo que se le hacía extraño— ¿Noiz-san ya ha despertado? —cambió la pregunta.

—Sí, pero lo ha vuelto a dormir porque estaba muy débil y porque comenzó a preguntar muchas cosas —el tonito del pequeño animal no cambiaba, parecía que todo ese asunto le iba y le venía.

—Shiroba, deberías tomarte las cosas con más seriedad —regañó con un tono contrariado, comenzando a soltar la manito de Aoba, mismo que soltó un quejido sin despertar.

—Soy un simple demonio —refutó burlón—. ¿Ya te enamoraste de un humano?

Clear frunció el ceño, levantándose a la par que acomodaba bien su capa. Volteó y, luego de decir un simple ''Cuídalo bien'', desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

—Qué aburrido —se quejó Shiroba, volteando sus orbes rojizos al joven que dormía plácidamente a su lado.

Con algo de curiosidad, pegó un salto y quedó de frente al peliazul. Le observó detenidamente y, con cuidado, comenzó a examinarlo. Al terminar, se acurrucó contra él y cerró sus párpados, enrollando su blanca cola a la muñeca de Aoba, con el objetivo de poder sentir cualquier movimiento raro o si, de la nada, su pulso comenzaba a disminuir. Después de todo, si algo le llegaba a ocurrir, la furia de Tae iría contra él.

No veía nada raro a excepción de que no aceptaba la Joya. Aunque podría asegurar que, por un instante, tan solo un mísero segundo, sintió la presencia de alguien más intentando alejarlo, como si se hubiera puesto alerta al sentir a un demonio tan cerca.

En cualquier otro caso, habría dicho que era su hermano. El parecido con su gemelo era impresionante; sin embargo, ese peliazul era un humano, por lo que era imposible. Aun así, tenía la duda del por qué un simple mortal se parecía tanto a un demonio clase Alfa como lo era Sly, y por qué también poseía un collar idéntico al que siempre portaba el mismo, ese diamante de un intenso azul.

— _Después de todo, parece que este chico sí tiene algo_ —con ese último pensamiento, terminó por dormirse. Era de día, mas no tenía la más mínima intención de quedarse despierto. Ya tenía suficiente de haber estado verificando la defensa de la mansión y alrededores, a veces ser el demonio de una bruja era pesado.

 **[…]**

El Sol brillaba en el horizonte, el reloj marcaba las doce del mediodía y éste estaba en su punto más alto. Para ese lado del mundo que los seres humanos desconocían, eso no era para nada bonito. Representaba un verdadero fastidio tanto para los vampiros como para las criaturas que amaban la oscuridad y el frío. Aquellos que, en esos momentos, preferían ir a la parte de los mortales donde, seguramente, estaría lloviendo por ser invierno.

Aunque no a todos les importaba. A algunos aquel detalle les favorecía, así como los ángeles, magos blancos, elfas y una que otra bruja de clase alta. Seres que salían a recoger extrañas hierbas, a cantar o a disfrutar del soleado día.

—El día está muy brillante, ¿crees que sucederá algo malo?

La pregunta fue formulada por un hermoso joven de cabellos y orbes negros. Los mechones simulando el color del manto nocturno y sus ojos siendo tan profundos como el mismo infinito.

Dos enormes e imponentes alas blanquecinas se mostraban orgullosas en su espalda, extendiéndose cada vez que el ser se emocionaba por cosas tan insignificantes como el vuelo de una mariposa multicolor.

En sus manos llevaba puesto unos guantes sin dedos con dibujos de huesos, al igual que una ceñida calza azulada —casi confundiéndose con negro— del mismo diseño. Sus botas blancas, mismas que llevaban unas cadenas parecidas a las que portaba en su cintura, parecían tener luz propia, siendo del mismo tono que su ceñida remera.

Una especie de falda azul con un cinturón completaba el conjunto, portando, además, un sombrero negro con un pequeño corazón alado a un costado. Cada vez que elevaba la mirada o ladeaba su cabeza, un collar puntiagudo brillaba con los rayos del astro.

Sí, aquel mundo olvidado también tenía su lado lleno de luz.

—Realmente no me interesa —respondió el ser que le acompañaba, sin molestarse en ocultar su completa indiferencia.

A simple vista era idéntico a Aoba, con la enorme diferencia de que sus ojos dorados eran más fuertes, fieros y capaz de enterrarte tres metros bajo tierra con una sola mirada. Y no solo eso, dos alas enormes idénticas a las del ángel que le acompañaba salían de su espalda, solo que las de él eran de un color negro.

 _Las de un demonio._

Llevaba una remera que dejaba su hombro derecho y parte de sus hombros al descubierto, dos guantes oscuros sin dedos, jeans y botas iguales. Además, un extraño colgante de un azul intenso colgaba de su pálido cuello, el mismo que Shiroba veía en Aoba.

Aún a distancia, se notaba que el demonio poseía un cabello extremadamente delicado. Y no era muy difícil notar lo largo que era, a pesar de que lo llevaba recogido.

—Lo siento mucho, Sly-chan —murmuró con una sonrisa algo tímida—. No quería salir solo.

—Está bien, no tenía nada que hacer —mintió. El día le debilitaba y prefería dormir; sin embargo, sabía lo mucho que a Sly le gustaba salir en días así. Después de todo, era un ángel, en todos los aspectos.

Podría decirse que eran una especie rara de hermanos, aunque en realidad, eran tres. Shiroba se había apartado de ellos para ir a otro Clan, cosa que no les causó ninguna gracia, mas no pudieron hacer nada. Era la decisión de su hermano.

De todas maneras, solo Sly sentía y sabía que algo les faltaba. Ellos no estaban completos, y es que los secretos que guardaba por ser el hermano mayor eran demasiados.

Suspiró, observando cómo las alas de su hermano se extendían con sorpresa cuando una mariposa se posó en la nariz de su dueño. Negó levemente con la cabeza y se levantó de la roca en la que estaba sentado, estirándose con pereza mientras dejaba escapar un bostezo.

No había avisado a los del Clan que saldrían y, seguramente, el viejo de Toue comenzaría a molestar con su estúpida varita mágica. Y no era que le tuviera miedo, o si quiera le importara ese anciano decrépito, sino que al estar en una organización tan conocida como Morphine requería ciertas reglas y comportamientos, responsabilidades que, para un demonio como él, resultaban por demás molestas. Además de que Sei, al ser un ángel, era muy importante para el líder. No era tonto y notaba las miradas que éste le daba a su hermano, cosa que lo ponía de un humor de perros.

Era por ese motivo que pocas veces dejaba solo a su hermano, puesto que no pensaba permitir que esa copia de hechicero tocara a su gemelo.

Sei pareció entender el mensaje, por lo cual se levantó del delicado césped que allí crecía y se acercó a Sly con una dulce sonrisa.

—No te acostumbres —fue lo único que musitó el demonio, agitando sus enormes alas para dirigirse a la mansión.

—Siempre dices eso —con un puchero el ángel imitó a su hermano y, en menos de diez minutos, llegaron a la residencia. Después de todo, eran élite, su velocidad no se comparaba con criaturas de clase baja.

Una vez aterrizaron, sacudieron un poco sus alitas. Sly las desapareció y Sei entró sin más. La mansión era completamente escalofriante, los enormes portones negros hacían un horrendo chirrido al abrirse y el camino que había que recorrer hasta la entrada principal estaba rodeado de siniestros árboles. Mismos que, aún con la luz del Sol, se veían horripilantes.

Apenas se adentraron al lugar fueron recibidos por un señor de avanzada edad. Sus ropas elegantes y su expresión seria habrían intimidado a cualquiera; sin embargo, no a ellos. Ya estaban acostumbrados a su líder y a sus extraños comportamientos.

Todo se encontraba iluminado por velas, puesto que los rayos del astro eran lo suficientemente molestos como para agregar más iluminación y fastidiarlos más.

—Podrían haber avisado —musitó de forma neutral.

—Lo siento, no quería molestarlos en un día tan cálido —admitió el ángel con algo de pena, dando un paso al frente para que su hermano no fuera metido en sus decisiones.

Sly frunció el ceño al percatarse de ello, jamás le gustó que Sei asumiera la culpa de cada lío en el que se metían; mas Toue no les permitió agregar más, caminando sin prisa hacia la sala. Tomó asiento en uno de los enormes sillones y les indicó que hicieran lo mismo.

—Supongo que un ángel y un demonio de su tamaño ya lo habrán notado, pero para asegurarme, dos de las joyas han sido tomadas por la noche —informó una vez estuvieron acomodados.

—¿Joyas? —repitió el demonio. Claramente sintió el choque de energía, mas no diferenció de qué se trataba.

—Así es. Aunque son más conocidas como Joyas de sangre —afirmó una voz femenina. La joven que había hablado poseía un hermoso cabello azabache y ojos verde agua.

Sus tacos resonaron con cada paso que daba y su delicada figura se apreciaba mejor gracias al vestido púrpura que llevaba puesto, mismo que dejaba ver una de sus finas piernas. Sus labios y uñas se encontraban pintados a juego con su vestimenta y en su mano derecha sostenía un báculo plateado, muy parecido al de Clear, con la diferencia de que ése no poseía colores que lucharan entre sí, el violeta había vencido.

—Hersha, querida —mencionó Toue con voz amorosa, levantándose de su lugar para ofrecerle una de sus manos a la dama.

La joven observó unos segundos al hechicero antes de aceptar su mano y dejarse guiar hacia uno de los sillones, tomando asiento. Un sutil aroma a uvas se esparció por el ambiente, cortesía propia.

—Por favor, me dan náuseas —chasqueó la lengua con un tic en el ojo, no podía creer que la maga le diera su mano a ese vejestorio. Sei sonrió apenas, haciéndole una seña para que no hablara tan fuerte. Él también pensaba lo mismo, pero no era adecuado tal comportamiento en un ángel.

—Muy bien, daré los siguientes detalles cuando Welter, Virus y Trip estén presentes —comentó Toue una vez estuvo en su lugar nuevamente—. Dos de las Joyas han sido tomadas por simples mortales, nuestro objetivo es recuperarlas. Como dije anteriormente, supongo que ya lo habrán notado —dirigió su mirada hacia los gemelos, y el demonio no dudó en encogerse de hombros, casual.

—He sentido un choque de energía, pero no sabía que se trataba de eso —admitió Sei, confundido—. Los mitos dicen que aquello puede traer cosas buenas o malas, incluso arrebatando vidas. ¿A qué viene todo esto Toue-san? ¿Cómo vamos a _recuperarlas_? —las últimas preguntas fueron formuladas con preocupación, la verdad es que no deseaba lastimar a alguien inocente.

—Significa que si tenemos a esos simples humanos en nuestro poder, podremos experimentar con ellos —la voz del líder sonó horripilante en la silenciosa sala. Ese anciano no tenía escrúpulos cuando de conseguir lo que quería se trataba.

—Ellos están con vida —mencionó Hersha con un melodioso tono, impidiendo que alguno de los jóvenes preguntara—. Aún no comprendo cómo han sobrevivido a tal poder, pero según mi magia, esos mortales siguen respirado.

—Osea que debemos raptar a esos mocosos —completó Sly, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación por parte del ángel—. ¿Sabemos su ubicación? —cuestionó, ignorando a su hermano. No sabía qué quería ese anciano, pero lo mejor era obedecer para que dejara de molestar su inmortal existencia.

—No, y es por eso que he llamado a nuestra querida maga oscura —dicho esto volvió a tomar la diestra de la mujer, depositando un suave beso.

—Gracias —mencionó la joven, apartando su fina mano sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Mientras, Sly hacía exageradas muecas de asco en el fondo y Sei trataba de no reírse.

—¡Ustedes! —gritó Toue, haciendo que el ángel y el demonio se pusieran derechos, todavía intentando no estallar en carcajadas ni burlarse del hechicero.

—Necesito silencio —habló la maga, levantándose de su lugar para comenzar a mover su báculo levemente, recitando un cántico antiguo en susurros.

Poco a poco, una nube comenzó a formarse, tomando lentamente un aspecto circular, dejando un hoyo en el centro. Hersha realizó otro movimiento con su báculo y el círculo bajó a la vista de todos, una imagen borrosa comenzaba a aclararse en el medio.

—Noiz —musitó la dama, manteniendo sus párpados cerrados. Al parecer, estaba costándole un poco, ya que algunas gotas de sudor empezaban a deslizarse por su sien.

La imagen del mencionado apareció en medio de la nube. Éste se encontraba apoyado contra una de las paredes con la respiración agitada, parecía estar demasiado debilitado.

Hersha realizó otro movimiento y la imagen desapareció, comenzando a formarse otra a la par que las palabras salían de los labios de la mujer.

—Aoba —volvió a murmurar, pero solo llegaron a notarse unos ojos dorados y un leve destello azul, ya que antes de que terminara de verse por completo una especie de energía lo impidió, empujando con una fuerza descomunal a la maga hasta el punto de hacerla chocar contra una de las paredes. Al instante, la nube desapareció.

—¡Hersha! —exclamó Toue, más sorprendido que preocupado. ¿Quién podría haber roto un hechizo tan fuerte como el de su maga?

Con ese pensamiento, el hechicero se acercó a la dama para ayudarla, tal vez ésta sabría algo.

Mientras tanto, el ángel y el demonio se encontraban serios. Sus pensamientos eran similares a los de Toue, y es que Hersha de débil no tenía ni el nombre.

Ambos hermanos se levantaron de sus lugares, acercándose a la joven que ya comenzaba a recuperarse.

—Hersha-san, ¿se encuentra bien? —cuestionó Sei con suavidad.

—Sí, pero mi orgullo no lo está —respondió con molestia, apartándose de Toue algo brusca. Tomó su báculo, mismo que había caído ante tremendo golpe.

—¿Qué pasó? —esta vez Sly fue el que preguntó, sin importarle demasiado el estado de la contraria.

—Al comienzo ya me estaba costando realizar el conjuro, alguien ha hecho un hechizo de protección con esos mocosos —explicó, acomodando su vestimenta y largo cabello, se podría notar su claro enojo aún a kilómetros de distancia—. Pero, de todas maneras, con mi poder era posible enfocar a los humanos, con o sin hechizo; sin embargo, tal parece que la bruja que los protegía se percató de mi magia y no me permitió seguir.

—¿Qué bruja es capaz de hacer tal cosa contigo, querida? —examinó Toue, guiando a Hersha hacia el sofá nuevamente para que tomara asiento.

—La única bruja poderosa que está cerca de nuestra ubicación, es la de Beni-Shigure. Dry Juice es cercano también, pero no he sentido presencia mortal por esos lares —mientras hablaba, movía su báculo de lado a lado, seguía enfadada.

Sly pareció reaccionar cuando mencionaron a Dry Juice, ya que su ceño tembló ligeramente; sin embargo, cuando la maga no agregó algo más, se relajó. Aquello, a ojos de Toue, no era nada normal, y ya se encargaría de averiguar el por qué.

—Entonces, ¿podría decirse que esos mortales están bajo la protección de Beni-Shigure? —preguntó Sei, aún más preocupado que antes. Allí estaba su otro hermano

—Al parecer —respondió Toue, mientras Hersha sentía levemente—. Es mejor que vayan a descansar, en la noche los quiero a todos aquí. El Clan Morphine debe estar informado de la situación, esos humanos deben estar bajo nuestro _cuidado_ —terminó con la malicia pintada en su expresión.

Sly y Sei hicieron un ligero movimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida y desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la mansión, a la par que Hersha movía su báculo y, sin siquiera despedirse, desaparecía de allí.

El hechicero sonrió con maldad, sin importarle en lo más mínimo la falta de respeto que aquello había sido, puesto que estaba más concentrado pensando en aquellos chicos que, pronto, serían de su propiedad sin que nadie lo impidiera.

 _Ni siquiera ese estúpido vampiro y su intento de Clan._

 **[…]**

Asomó lentamente su cabecita, comprobando con gran alivio que no había nadie en aquel oscuro pasillo. Con pasos sigilosos e intentando no hacer mucho ruido, comenzó a caminar sin saber realmente a dónde ir, tan solo queriendo salir de allí lo antes posible.

La segunda vez que despertó se encontraba solo y los pocos rayos de Sol que se filtraban por las gruesas cortinas le hicieron entender que había dormido toda la noche. Si dijera que no recordaba mentiría, los rostros de aquellas criaturas tan asquerosas seguían frescas en su memoria, como si los estuviera viendo en esos momentos.

Resopló, estando seguro de que recorrió más de un pasillo; sin embargo, ninguno le llevaba a la salida o a algún lugar en específico. Comenzaba a creer que habían lanzado una especie de hechizo para transformarlo en un laberinto, ya que después de lo sucedido todo le parecía posible.

Con la frente perlada de sudor se detuvo, apoyándose un poco contra la pared. La sensación de estar cargando algo terriblemente pesado seguía presente y eso estaba matándolo desde que se levantó. Sus ropas habían sido cambiadas por otras más ligeras igual de negras que las anteriores, con la diferencia de que ahora, portaba una chaqueta color sangre junto con una bufanda bordo alrededor de su cuello. Ciertamente, la temperatura allí era desagradable.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en el por qué o en dónde estaba, simplemente saliendo de la habitación sin más; pero ahora, parecía estar en un lugar sin salida y su cabeza estaba dando vueltas, sintiéndose débil nuevamente.

— _Un poco más…solo…_ —pensó, caminando una vez más hacia unas escaleras que, al parecer, llevaban a la planta baja.

Sus pasos eran tan débiles y ligeros, que ni hacían eco. Bajar cada escalón se le hizo un suplicio y una eternidad, le costó horrores. Realmente, fue un milagro el que no se hubiera caído.

— _Aoba, ¿qué pasó con él? Esa bruja mencionó un conjuro, pero… ¿también lo trajeron aquí?_ —preguntas y más preguntas inundaban los pensamientos de Noiz, no comprendía nada de lo que allí ocurría. ¿Qué eran esos monstruos? ¿Ese Clear en verdad era un mago?

Un gran alivio inundó su pecho cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo. Observó lentamente a su alrededor y, con cautela, se encaminó hacia lo que creía, era la salida. Las enormes puertas de madera se mostraban imponentes frente a sus ojos, mas eso no le detendría.

—Si sales, pueden pasar cosas malas —una vocecita infantil resonó en la silenciosa estancia.

Detuvo sus pasos, sintiendo cómo su respiración se detenía. Con un toque de miedo y lentamente, volteó hacia el comienzo de las escaleras; sin embargo, nada había allí.

Sus ojos buscaron algún signo de vida, pero solo estaba él en la completa oscuridad.

—¿Me buscabas? —frente a él apareció un niño de no más de diez años. Sus orbes eran verdes y su revoltoso cabello tan dorado que casi parecía brillar. Llevaba puesta una capita negra que no permitía observar más allá, y hubiera sido completamente adorable de no ser porque estaba flotando, y eso Noiz no lo catalogaba como _normal._

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —exclamó sorprendido, retrocediendo de forma inconsciente.

—No te asustes, no te haré daño —negó el pequeño con susto, alejándose todo lo que podía del alemán—. Solo me han dicho que no te dejara salir.

Noiz llevó una mano a su pecho, calmándose solo un poco mientras su ceño se fruncía con molestia.

—Eh, ¿de verdad? —cuestionó indiferente, pasando de largo e intentando abrir la enorme puerta sin mucho éxito.

—No podrás abrirlas, y en caso de que lo logres, terribles monstruos pueden atacarte —el niño se sentó en uno de los escalones, balanceando sus piernas juguetonamente.

—¿Por qué no me dejan ir? —cuestionó el rubio con fastidio, volteando hasta quedar de frente al enano.

—¿Te irás sin tu amigo? —respondió con otra pregunta, fingiendo sorpresa.

—¿Amigo…? —por unos instantes esa respuesta lo dejó confundido, hasta que, finalmente, entendió el verdadero significado— ¿Dónde está Aoba? —fingida calma se reflejó en su voz, su expresión daba miedo.

—¡P! —chilló el típico sonidito que dejaba escapar cuando algo le daba terror o metió la pata hasta el fondo. Volvió a elevarse, asustado— ¡Cálmese Noiz-sama! ¡Yo no he sido invocado para dañarlo! —exclamó, sacudiendo su cabecita repetidas veces.

—¿Noiz-sama? —repitió el alemán. Su enojo estaba aumentando a tal punto que sus puños apretados comenzaban a lastimar sus palmas, provocando que pequeñas gotas de sangre se deslizaran por sus dedos.

—¡Espere, espere! Prometo responderle lo que desee, pero por favor, ya no haga eso —de golpe descendió, haciendo que sus piecitos tocaran, por primera vez, el suelo—. ¡No es bueno que su sangre…! —se calló, sintiendo el suelo temblar.

—¿Mi sangre? —resopló sin percatarse del movimiento bajo sus pies, cansado de no comprender; mas fue ignorado olímpicamente por el niño.

Bajo la vista hastiada y sorprendida del alemán, el pequeño se acercó a una de las paredes que daba hacia la salida. Apoyó sus manos a la altura de su cabecita y metió la misma dentro de la pared, traspasándola por completo como si tan solo estuviera viendo a través de una ventana.

—No es posible… —escuchó el murmullo asustado del ser.

—¡Basta con esto! ¡¿Quién demonios eres y qué estás haciendo?! —gritó Noiz, haciendo ademan de intentar abrir las puertas nuevamente; sin embargo, fue detenido por la frágil mano del chico.

—Soy Usagimodoki, pero puedes decirme Midori. Naturalmente usted es mi amo, ya que Clear me ha invocado con esos fines. Soy un Hada protector, ¡pero sigo siendo un niño, eh! —mientras hablaba con rapidez, tomó la mano del alemán, comenzando a jalarlo escaleras arriba sin mucho éxito por su nula fuerza— ¡Por favor! ¡Está en peligro! —exclamó, tirando aún más fuerte; mas sus esfuerzos eran inútiles frente a la fuerza del rubio.

—¿En peligro? ¿De qué estás…? —ni siquiera terminó de formular la pregunta, puesto que un temblor más fuerte azotó la mansión, provocando que chocara contra una de las paredes— ¡Ugh! —soltó un quejido.

—Al parecer comienzan a llegar —la voz de Clear se dejó oír. El albino bajaba sin prisas por las escaleras, ignorando todos los temblores—. Bien hecho, Midori. Quédate con tu amo —felicitó cálidamente, antes de volver a su expresión seria—. Noiz, ve con él. Te guiará hacia donde está Mast-…Aoba y te explicará todo lo que necesites saber —estaba al tanto de que sus palabras eran, de cierto modo, un chantaje para que el alemán aceptara; sin embargo, no le quedaban más opciones y dejarlo salir no estaba en sus planes.

—Es mejor que aceptes —mencionó Tae, misma que se encontraba escribiendo con una extraña pluma multicolor en una libreta lo que, al parecer, eran conjuros, ya que algunas explosiones comenzaron a oírse fuera de la mansión.

—Noiz-sama —murmuró Midori con tristeza, dejando ver la súplica en sus ojos verdosos. El alemán frunció el ceño y se convenció así mismo de que aceptaba por Aoba y no por la carita de borrego degollado que le mostraba su supuesta Hada.

Volteando apenas para observar al mago y a la bruja que desaparecían para, seguidamente, reaparecer fuera del lugar —suponía—, comenzó a correr escaleras arriba, siguiendo al niño. Al menos si sabía la ubicación del Seragaki podría irse con él para la próxima.

 **[…]**

— _Destroy._

Con esa simple palabra y un movimiento de su báculo, miles de bolas de fuego fueron dirigidas hacia las criaturas que estaban atacando. Tae se encontraba a su lado, elevada en el aire sobre una escoba sin dejar de escribir con aquella extraña pluma.

—Son demasiados, parece una distracción —musitó Clear, dejando escapar un suspiro. Se trataba de criaturas clase baja, mas al ser tantas, resultaban una molestia incapaz de ignorar.

—Es claro que lo es. Monstruos como estos no pueden traspasar mi barrera como si nada —comentó neutral; sin embargo, en su mirada se notaba cierta frustración por no saber quién fue el causante de derribar su hechizo de protección.

El albino dejó su báculo de lado, moviendo la mano donde portaba el anillo escarlata. La posicionó frente a él y creó una barrera justo a tiempo para detener una de las maldiciones que lanzaban hacia ellos.

—Por ahora —mencionó, soltando un jadeo ante el impacto— Debemos deshacernos de estas cosas, falta poco para el anochecer, para el despertar de Koujaku y las demás criaturas de la noche.

Tae asintió, sentándose correctamente sobre su escoba y desapareciendo tanto la libreta como la pluma. Era hora de ponerse serios.

 **[…]**

—¡Nee Mink! —chilló una bella joven. Sus orbes verdes reflejaban amor puro y su hermoso cabello rosa estaba recogido en una alta coleta; poseía una capa como la mayoría de los brujos, aunque ella prefería tenerla abierta, dejando a la vista su vestimenta— ¿Por qué no enviamos a todas esas cosas si no vamos a luchar? —cuestionó con un adorable puchero. Bueno, adorable para el mago presente, no para el moreno que comenzaba a irritarse.

—Solo necesitamos comprobar si los humanos están allí. Además de verificar las defensas —respondió sin ánimos, realmente le fastidiaba atacar, mas debía hacerlo si quería proteger su Clan.

—Pero yo las rompí, ¿no? —rió divertida, refiriéndose a las defensas.

—No hay que confiarse tanto Haru-chan —negó dulcemente un joven de cabellos y ojos rojizos. A diferencia de la mujer, su capa no dejaba ver nada de lo que llevaba debajo.

—Deberías escuchar más a Nain —musitó Mink, volteando para marcharse de allí. Ya había visto lo que debía ver y había sentido levemente el aroma de la sangre de un humano. Ambas cosas eran pruebas suficientes.

La bruja resopló, inflando sus mejillas a modo de berrinche y, luego de dar un último vistazo a la mansión Beni-Shigure, comenzó a seguir a su líder al igual que su novio.

 _—Las joyas, ¿uh?_ —pensó Haruka, observando a Nain, quien iba un poco más adelantado— _Hace tiempo que no las veo, no creí que aparecerían nuevamente y menos en manos de mortales_ —acercó su mano a la del pelirrojo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, apoyándose en su hombro sin detener sus pasos. A cambio, recibió una tierna mirada por parte de éste y un leve apretón—. _Espero que las cosas no se salgan de control, necesito mantenerlo a salvo._

 **[…]**

—Ren… ¡REN!

El grito resonó en la solitaria habitación, mas eso no bastó para despertar al lobo, mismo que dormía pacíficamente en su forma humana. Su pecho al descubierto subía y bajaba con tranquilidad, sus cabellos azules estaban desparramados y sus labios entreabiertos, comenzaban a tentar al demonio que le veía.

—Carajo —musitó con una venita asomándose en su sien. Se acercó con molestia a la cama dispuesto a pegarle un buen puñetazo para que se despertara, mas antes de poder cumplir con su objetivo los ojos dorados del lobo se mostraron de repente—. ¡¿Ah?! —apenas pudo soltar una exclamación antes de ser jalado hacia la cama, cayendo sobre Ren.

—¿Por qué entras gritando? —cuestionó divertido, soltando una pequeña risa al ver el rostro coloreado de Sly.

—¡Tú! ¡Idiota! —chistó molesto, intentando reincorporarse sin éxito alguno, los fuertes brazos de Ren lo mantenían bien sujeto—…suéltame —murmuró, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca y no le permitía pensar con claridad. ¡No había ido por eso!

—Mmh… —fingiendo pensar, volteó al demonio de tal manera, que sus cuerpos quedaran recostados en la cama de frente. Lo rodeó mejor con sus brazos e hizo que apoyara su cabecita en su pecho, acunándolo con ternura— No quiero, tengo sueño —negó, soltando un bostezo que dejó a la vista sus afilados colmillos. Ante esto, aflojó un poco el agarre para que Sly se acomodara mejor. Sí, ya sabía que no se negaría.

El demonio resopló, relajándose lo suficiente para no perder de vista su objetivo principal.

—De verdad, Ren… ¡Carajo, no te duermas! —exclamó, frunciendo el ceño. Levantó su rostro para morder el cuello de su novio, ganándose un gruñido por parte de éste.

—Sly… ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, rindiéndose _temporalmente_ ante la idea de poder dormir aunque sea un poco más.

—Necesito saber que sabes de esas porquerías. Creo, uh, ¿Joyas de sangre? —cuestionó dudoso, siempre se olvidaba de las cosas por culpa de ese lobo idiota.

—No demasiado —respondió aún adormilado, su abrazo se iba haciendo cada vez más débil, y es que en verdad tenía mucho sueño. Su clan, Dry Juice, había estado en modo entrenamiento toda la noche y parte del día, por lo que se encontraba muy cansado—. Solo que…son cuatro, poseen un enorme poder y, si juntas todas, puedes causar destrucción y muerte. Creo que…son dos del mundo mortal y dos del sobrenatural, antiguamente eran una sola y muchos intentaban obtenerla, por eso… —soltó un pequeño bostezo— Por eso las dividieron pero… n-no recuerdo…

—Está bien —lo paró, no era mucha información; sin embargo, su chico estaba debilitado y no podría obtener mucho más. Tal vez intentarlo luego sería mejor—. Es mejor que me va-mmh! —jadeó, cortando sus palabras. Sus labios fueron atrapados en un tierno beso que, si bien fue muy leve, lo dejó mareado por unos segundos.

—Quédate conmigo… ¿O solo vienes cuando quieres algo de mi? Eres un demonio malo —susurró Ren al separar sus labios, mostrando una tenue sonrisa.

—Yo no tengo sueño —se quejó Sly, sus pómulos rojitos—. ¡Y si soy un demonio ser malo es normal! —exclamó por último, separándose un poco del abrazo para darle un pequeño golpe en la frente.

—¡Ouch! E-está bien, está bien. Solo unos minutos, ¿sí? —susurró, acariciando la mejilla ajena para, seguidamente, depositar un tierno beso en ella.

Sly asintió despacito a modo de respuesta, sintiendo como Ren volvía a acunarlo en su pecho. La verdad es que también le había extrañado; sin embargo, ahora otra cosa le tenía preocupado, ¿por qué Dry Juice estaba entrenando? Es decir, el lobo solo estaba así cuando terminaban de entrenar. No se iba a meter en el camino de Morphine, ¿cierto? Enfrentarse a Ren definitivamente no estaba en los planes del demonio, así como tampoco había estado en sus planes tener a Shiroba de enemigo.

Apoyó su oreja a la altura del corazón ajeno para escuchar su tranquilo latir, entrecerró sus párpados y, luego de susurrar un débil _idiota_... te amo —y de pensar lo último—, se durmió. No sabía si un ser como él era realmente capaz de amar, pero, definitivamente, no le haría daño, no a él.


End file.
